Selma Bouvier
Selma Bouvier Terwilliger Hutz McClure Stu Simpson Gumble, conocida como Selma Bouvier, es hermana de Marge Simpson y tía de los niños Simpson. Biografía Tiene 41 años. Generalmente soltera, fumadora compulsiva, acostumbra fumar cigarros marca Laramie uno tras otro, ella, además trabaja en el Departamento de Tránsito de Springfield y odia a Homer con toda su fuerza. Los armarios de limpieza de Selma están repletos con accesorios para remover el acné, con sostenes de nalgas, y con cremas para depilarse. A pesar del esmerado cuidado que le da a su aspecto, los hombres raramente le dedican su mirada más de un segundo. Es por ello que Selma comparte la mayoría de sus momentos íntimos con su mascota favorita: Jub-Jub, su iguana. Aunque está desesperada por conseguir compañía masculina y detesta estar soltera a sus 42 años, Selma Bouvier se ha jurado a sí misma que de ahora en adelante, sólo se casará por amor. Y posiblemente una vez más sólo por dinero. Se ha casado en dos ocasiones, y ambos matrimonios terminaron en divorcio. Primero se casó con Bob Patiño, poco después de que él cumplió su condena en prisión por haber embaucado a Krusty el Payaso. El matrimonio terminó en forma amistosa después de que, durante la luna de miel, Bob intentara hacer volar en pedazos a Selma. Su segundo matrimonio fue con Troy McClure, el famoso actor de segunda. El representante de Troy le dijo que para mejorar su imagen debía contraer matrimonio, por lo que conquistó a Selma y se casó con ella. A pesar de que Selma sabía que el matrimonio era sólo por conveniencia, la relación perdura durante un tiempo más. Pero finalmente Selma sigue los consejos que le dan tanto Patty como Marge y abandona a Troy porque éste quería tener un hijo y Selma no quiso traer "un hijo a un hogar sin amor". También fueron un fracaso sus matrimonios con Lionel Hutz y con Disco Stu. En una ocasión, el en ese entonces soltero Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, le propuso matrimonio a Selma. Pero ella no aceptó porque no quería agregarle un apellido más a su nombre, y encima tan largo como el de Apu. Y en otro capítulo, salió con Barney Gumble, deprimida porque su hermana Patty estaba noviando con Skinner. En un episodio de la decimosexta temporada, tras descubrir que estaba alcanzando la menopausia, decide adoptar a un bebé de origen chino llamado Ling. Selma tuvo que fingir que estaba casada con Homero para burlar a las autoridades chinas y hacerles creer que Ling formaría parte de una familia tradicional. Diferencias entre Patty y Selma Con su hermana Patty comparten el departamento, su adicción al tabaco, su debilidad por la serie MacGyver (una vez secuestraron al actor protagonista, Richard Dean Anderson), su trabajo en el Departamento de Tránsito, y su odio hacia Homer, lo que a veces la hace difícil de diferenciar. La siguientes son algunas características que distinguen a Selma de su gemela: * El cabello de Selma está dividido en forma de M (Patty lo usa recogido). * Selma viste un vestido azul sin mangas, collar y zapatos azul (Patty usa un vestido color rosa con las mangas cortas, collar y zapatos rosa). * Selma usa pendientes redondos color púrpura, aunque en las primeras temporadas usaba pendientes con forma de “S” (su hermana usa pendientes triangulares color naranja). Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Moaning Lisa. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Krusty gets busted. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * The way we was. (Flashback). * Principal charming. * Brush with greatness. * The war of the Simpsons. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. (Flashback). * Radio Bart. * Homer alone. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * A streetcar named Marge. * Bart's comet. * There's something about marrying. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Homer Simpson, this is your wife. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). * Rome-old and Juli-eh. * Eternal moonshine of the Simpson mind. (Última Aparición). * The Simpsons uncensored family album. (Primera Aparición en el album). (Última Aparición en el album).